Nikki and Victor: Suprising New Attitudes
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor have some passionate loving times while someone close to them suprises them with their new attitude towards their relationship, will it be welcomed?


Victor woke up with Nikki in his arms, he couldn't help but smile looking at her peacefully sleeping. Feeling a gaze on her Nikki smiled "Good morning" she said keeping her eyes closed and pushing herself closer towards Victor "Good morning" he replied kissing her cheek. Nikki moaned in exhaustion "What time is it?" she asked "about 8" he replied "Hm" Nikki said stroking Victor's arm with her eyes remaining closed "are you going to get up?" victor asked smiling, Nikki opened her eyes quickly and smiled "Hi" she said softly "Hi" he replied stroking her cheek. Nikki pulled the blankets off of them and pulled out of his arms as she got up, he followed and she made the bed. He came up behind her and kissed her neck gently, she smiled and turned around, she hung her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss, she rubbed his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist as they walked downstairs together in their pijamas. Nikki poured some coffee and sipped it as Victor came and took the cup she had and sipped it aswell, she poured another one for herself as he sat on the chair. She smiled as she poured it and took his to put milk in it. She came and sat on his lap interupting his paper, he didn't mind, he put it down and put one hand around her lower back and thigh and one on her knee. She leaned against him and closed her eyes "Don't you have a dress fitting today with the girls?" Victor asked stroking her legs "Mhm, I have to call Abby actually" Nikki replied running her fingers through his hair "I'm glad she said she would sweetheart" Victor said "Me to actually, but theres one problem" Nikki replied "what is that?" he asked "what about Adam?" Nikki replied "Oh sweetheart, who gives a damn" Victor said "Victor! he's your son" she replied "I know, but hes done nothing but terrible things to me and our family why the hell would I want him up there with me" Victor replied "Darling I know but I cannot have my wedding uneven" she said firmly, he laughed "is that what this is about?" Victor asked "of couse!" Nikki replied, Victor laughed and she couldn't help but join. "I'm serious though it can't be uneven" Nikki said "Oh I know you're serious" he replied "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked smiling "baby our last wedding? What do they call it? you're like a bridezilla" Victor replied laughing Nikki hit him teasing him and got up with a shocked but smiling look on her face "that is so not true!" Nikki said "sweetheart you nearly got in a fist fight with the florist last week" he replied smiling teasing her "she was saying lily, not lilac, I will not have lilies at a winter wedding" she replied Victor laughed and stood up as he kissed her "I love you" she smiled "I love you to" she replied. "Hold on I have to call Abby, i'm serious though, go get a new friend you need someone up there", Victor laughed as she went to the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Abby it's Nikki"  
"Oh hey Nikki"  
"I was just wondering if you were still on for coming to the fitting today?"  
"ya totally, what time?"  
"Well how about I come pick you up now and we'll go pick up Victoria and Sharon, it's in about an hour, is that alright?"  
"Ya sure, when will you be here?"  
"Give me 20 minutes"  
"Cool, see you then Nikki!"  
"Alright sweetie, bye"  
"Bye"  
"Alright, I have to go get dressed" she said, Victor smiled and pulled her in as close as he could get her "no" he said, she laughed as they kissed passionately "I have to go" she said pulling away, victor let out a frusterated groan and forced his lips from her neck. "We will continue this later" Nikki said winking at him and smiling, he laughed and sat down to read the paper as Nikki came in with a low scoop neck pink top and grey dress pants, he took off his glasses and looked at her from behind as she turned around "what?" she asked smiling "you look wonderful" he replied standing up and putting his hands on her hips, she smiled. "I have to go, we'll continue this later like I said alright?" Nikki said Victor laughed and kissed her with so much passion, Nikki looked suprised but smiled. "Thank you" she said "I love you baby" he replied "I love you to" she said suprised again, he rubbed her back and put on her coat as she left for Abby's house.

Nikki knocked on the door and Jack answered it "Hello" he said smiling "Hi Jack" she replied and kissed him on the cheek. They made their way into the living room "coming!" Abby yelled from the dining room, Nikki covered her ears and Jack did too "teenagers" Jack said laughing "I remember it well, Victoria was about 10 times louder than her" Nikki said laughing as Abby walked in "hey Nikki" Abby said hugging her, Nikki looked at Jack suprised over Abby's shoulder and Jack smiled at her "Hi sweetheart" Nikki replied. "You ready to go?" she asked "Ya I'll just get my bag and stuff" Abby replied, Nikki nodded as she kissed Jack on the cheek "thank you" she whispered in his ear, he nodded and kissed Abby as Nikki and Abby left. "So are you excited?" Abby asked "Ya, very!" Nikki replied smiling "well I'm really glad you asked me to be your bridesmaid, who else is?" Abby asked "I am too. Well Victoria will be my maid of honor and then Sharon and you" Nikki replied smiling "Cool, so who are we picking up now?" she asked "Well Sharon and Victoria are at the main house with Victor so we'll stop in there quickly and then go, we're a little late right now" Nikki replied looking at the clock. They pulled up to the main house and both got out of the car as Nikki looked in her purse for the key. "Oh no I forgot my key" Nikki said "Just ring the doorbell" Abby replied "Victor is useless with the doorbell he thinks it's the phone, we need to get it fixed" Nikki replied as she bent down and lifted up the flower pot revealing an extra key "wow good remembering" Abby said "Honey i've lived here for about 25 years" Nikki replied laughing, Abby laughed too as they opened the door. "Hello?" Nikki yelled opening the door for Abby, Victor came in "Hi" he replied hugging Abby "Hey" Abby said, Nikki came in and took of her coat as she smiled at Victor while he was hugging Abby, he winked at her. "Where are Victoria and Sharon?" Nikki asked "They're in the kitchen" Victor replied putting his arm around Abby, Nikki groaned and Abby laughed, she ran to the kitchen kissing Victor's cheek on her way by. "Ok Mom we're coming!" Victoria yelled coming into the living room with Sharon "well we're late!" Nikki replied "Nikki they're not going to start without us" Sharon said Nikki smirked sarcastically as Abby, Sharon and Victoria all hugged Victor. They put their coats on as Nikki went up to him and hung her arms around his neck "You going to be ok here?" Nikki asked smiling "I'll miss you" he said smiling, she laughed "They're really great together" Abby whispered to Victoria, she agreed as she watched them laughing. "I'll be home soon" Nikki said kissing him and pulling away, he pulled her back and she laughed as he gave her a long passionate kiss. She smiled and stroked his cheek as they left.

They walked into Fennmores and Lauren was there to greet them "Hi ladies!" Lauren said "Hi Lauren!" Nikki said hugging her "I haven't seen you in so long mrs newman!" Lauren replied "Aha, I'm not official yet" Nikki said holding up her left hand "wow you certainly aren't" Lauren said laughing and taking her left hand examining her ring, Nikki smiled. "so we're here for my dress which should be in by now and then the girls are trying them on" Nikki said "Yes your dress arrived yesterday and I must say it is absouloutely gorgeous. and then I pulled some dresses for you girls that I think would be great with your color arrangements and floral things that you sent me so come on in" Lauren replied smiling. "Alright Nikki you're first" Lauren said holding her dress in a garment bag and leading her into the dressing room. Nikki walked out in a low cut v neck spaghetti strap lace dress with a violet sash around it in a perfect bow at the back. "Wow Mom you look gorgeous!" Victoria said, Abby and Sharon's eyes were almost popping out of their heads at the sight of her. "You're stunning" Sharon said "Nikki you look really hot" Abby blurted out, everyone laughed. Nikki stood on the petastol and looked at herself from every angle in the mirror "Ya? Do you think it's to low?" Nikki asked looking at the plunging neckline "Well I know Dad will like it" Victoria said laughing, everyone joined "Do you think it's to showey?" Nikki asked "Nikki, if you have it don't hide it" Sharon said laughing, Nikki smiled as she continued to turn "Well I think it needs to be taken in a bit here" she said pinching the extra fabric at the back "ok, we can do that" Lauren said "otherwise I think it's perfect" Nikki said smiling "You look beautiful Nikki" Lauren said, Nikki smiled and thanked her as Lauren took Sharon, Victoria and Abby into the dressing room to try on theirs.

"Alright so first is this one" Lauren said as Sharon came out in a strapless purple dress "I don't think the colour will look the best" Nikki said standing up and looking at it, she stood beside her and compared the sash colour to the dress "I think they should maybe be the colour of the sash" Nikki said, Lauren agreed and all the girls came out in a sweetheart neckline strapless flowey dress that perfectly matched the sash. "Now that's perfect" Nikki said looking at them. Victoria stood in the mirror and Sharon did after as Lauren took their measurments. "Alright now Abby" Lauren said, Abby stepped up on the petastool and looked at herself "well maybe Abby's should be shorter" Nikki said "Why?" Lauren asked "well I want her to be able to wear it again" Nikki replied leaning down and tucking the end of the dress to a shorter length. "I think she looks perfect" Sharon said looking at Abby smiling, Abby smiled to "well honey shes going to look perfect in everything" Nikki replied, Abby looked suprised and touched. "Very true" Victoria replied gazing at Abby's beauty, Abby smiled and turned around looking at herself. "I think I like this length Nikki" Abby said not wanting to cause trouble "well I want you to be able to wear it again honey" Nikki replied "I'll wear it again, it's gorgeous" Abby said "unless you would rather me have a shorter one, you're the bride it's totally up to you" Abby added, Nikki laughed "Ladies? What do you think?" Nikki asked looking at Sharon and Victoria "Well like I said Mom she'll look beautiful either way but I don't think she should have a shorter one it wouldn't look right with me and Sharon" Victoria said "Ya Nikki, I think if you did that you should shorten mine also because it'll look like there are two maid of honors" Sharon said laughing "that's what I was thinking too" Nikki said looking at Abby in the mirror "well I think we'll keep it long then it looks great sweetie" Nikki said smiling, Abby smiled back and twirled in the beautiful dress. Victoria and Sharon went to browse in the store after they had all gotten changed and left Nikki and Abby alone. Abby came out of the dressing room dressed in her normal clothes and with tears in her eyes. Nikki lifted her eyes from the clip board of sheets she was filling out and took off her glasses "what's wrong sweetheart?" Nikki asked concerened, Abby ran up to Nikki and hugged her "I just want to thank you so much" Abby said hugging Nikki "for what honey?" Nikki asked stroking her hair worried "for letting me be apart of your wedding" Abby said wiping away her tears "Abby I wouldn't have it any other way" Nikki replied "I'm so sorry" Abby said "For what?" Nikki asked "for the way I have spoken to you lately, and the way my Mom does" Abby replied, Nikki stroked her hair as they went to sit down "Abby, I know you're sorry, and it's really ok. I have felt those kinds of feeling towards people to, sort of like you don't matter?" Nikki asked, Abby nodded "Honey you matter to me just as much as my own children do, you grew up in my high heels you know! You used to walk around and twirl in them, actually one day I remember you insisted on going to lunch with Victor and I in them, I actually agreed to it" Nikki said laughing, Abby did to "The point is, I love you very much, like you were my own daughter. I really do, and as far as your mother goes the situation is complicated and I know you've been told that about a million times before but it is. Someday I will tell you, I promise but for now you just have to trust that your father and I are very much in love and your Mother may not like it, but I love you and he loves you and you can always come to me" Nikki said hugging her, Abby cried with joy and she was touched by Nikki's kindness "I love you Nikki" Abby said, Nikki's eyes filled up with tears of joy "I love you to honey" Nikki replied trying to hold it in. "Come on, lets go get your dress!" Nikki said reaching out for Abby's hand and walking to the cash, Nikki paid for the dresses and arranged to pick them up the day before the wedding as they headed out.

In the car they all rode together talking about the wedding and laughing. "Trust me Nikki, he won't be able to get his hands off you in that dress" Sharon said "Sharon!" Nikki yelled laughing "It's true Mom!" Victoria said, they all laughed. "Well I love all of your dresses, I'm glad we kept Abby's longer actually now that I think about it" Nikki said, Abby smiled. "Honey do you want me to drop you off at your Moms or are you coming with me?" Nikki asked looking back at Abby "I had better go to my Mom's shes probably pacing or something" Abby replied, they all laughed. Nikki pulled up to the house as Abby hugged Sharon and Victoria goodbye "call me soon Abby we'll do lunch" Victoria said as Abby got out "ya I will!" she replied closing the door. Nikki got out of the car and hugged her "I'm so happy you said yes" Nikki said "me too" Abby replied "I'll call you soon" Abby said kissing her on the cheek, Nikki nodded and rubbed her shoulder as she walked away and Nikki got back in the car. "She is the sweetest girl" Nikki said pulling out of the driveway "ya she really is" Victoria replied "I haven't been close with her since she was young but shes really come into her own" Nikki said "Shes gorgeous to, did you see her in that dress, Vic I think we'll need to out do ourselves" Sharon said, Victoria laughed "shes stunning that's for sure" Victoria replied, Nikki agreed as she pulled up to the main house. They all walked in the house seeing Victor and Noah on the ground playing with the puppy. "Two men on the floor in suits playing with a dog" Nikki said they all laughed "what do you think?" Noah asked standing up and showing off his tuxedo. Nikki came up and brushed the dog hair off and fixed the bow tie "who did this for you?" Nikki asked taking it off and sitting him down to redo it "Grandpa" he replied "figures, that man can't put a tie on for his life" Nikki said laughing and fixing Noah's suit, "Hey!" Victor said "Honey how many times have you asked me to do it? Even when we weren't married. 'Nikki can you come do my tie please hon'" Nikki said mocking him in a funny voice, Noah laughed "even when you weren't married? really?" Noah asked laughing "All the time, and when we weren't speaking to say the least I had to teach his assistant how to do it" Nikki replied laughing as she finished Noah's tie "You taught her?" Victor asked "Yep, you used to come out looking like you hadn't seen a tie in your life! I could not let you go in public looking like that" Nikki replied "Oh honey so sweet" Victor said sarcastically, she lightly taped his face teasing him with her eyes. "Luckily hes learned somewhat how to do it" she said leaning up against him with her back to him, he put his arms around her stomach as Noah stood infront of them "You look very handsome" Nikki said with tears in her eyes "Grandma! Why are you crying!" Noah asked seeing Nikki let out a few tears "You just look so grown up" Nikki said wiping her tears away, Noah hugged her, it took almost her whole arm span to wrap around his broad shoulders and even with heels on she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach him. "Don't cry" Noah said chuckling Nikki laughed and wiped away her tears "I'm sorry you're just so handsome" Nikki replied stroking his cheek, Noah smiled as Nikki stepped back into Victor's arms. "Well I have to go meet Eden" Noah said "And why are we not suprised?" Victor said laughing, Noah laughed and shook hands with Victor as he gave Nikki a big hug and kiss on the cheek "love you Grandma" Noah said moving her blonde hair to her back "I love you to Angel" she replied, he walked out and Nikki and Victor were alone.

Nikki turned around and hugged Victor tight "You alright baby?" he asked stroking her hair "ya, I'm fine" Nikki replied "You know Abby is starting to warm up to me alot" Nikki said "Oh ya?" Victor replied smiling "yes, she actually thanked me and said she was sorry for the way she had been acting" Nikki said "Wow, she is not Ashley Abbott's daughter" Victor replied "aparently not, considering she appologized for her mothers actions also" Nikki said, Victor looked shocked "well shes a good girl" Victor said sitting on the chair "ya she is" Nikki replied smiling. "She looked absoloutely beautiful in her dress today too" Nikki said taking a sip of water "Oh ya, how did that go? You bought them?" Victor asked "Ya, we bought mine and all of theirs" Nikki said "Now...Mr Newman" Nikki said as she came to sit on Victor's lap "Uh oh" he said "Uh oh is right. You need to find someone else to stand at the alter with you at our wedding honey" Nikki said sarcastically "Like who?" Victor asked "Well what about Murphy or Michael, or Neil, what about Adam" Nikki said "I'd rather ask Jack" Victor replied, Nikki looked at him unimpressed "fine" he said "thank you" Nikki said kissing him, "i'll be back" Nikki said "where are you going?" Victor asked watching her walk away.

Nikki walked down in a robe and stood infront of Victor, he looked anxious, just as she was about to undo the string of her robe the phone rang "excuse me" Nikki said laughing and running to the phone, Victor gave an angry groan as he stood up and stood behind Nikki while she answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi is this Mrs Nikki Newman?"  
"Yes this is she"  
"Hi this is a representative from Genoa City news I was just wondering if you'd like to issue a statement about the latest revelation that you will be having Abby Carlton as a bridesmaid?"  
"Actually yes I would...I have known Abby her whole life and I did not ask her to be apart of my wedding just because she is Victor's daughter, I care deeply for her and love her like she was my own daughter"  
"That's all?"  
"yes that's all"  
"Thank you Mrs Newman"  
"OK"  
Nikki hung up the phone and turned around to find Victor standing directly infront of her "eager?" Nikki asked "Very" Victor said kissing her neck, she laughed as she pulled away and sat him down on the chair. She stood infront of him and slowly pulled the string of her robe to reveal black lace lingere that barely covered anything. He laughed "You're bad" he said, she slowly walked towards him, before she could get there he kissed her passionately and fast, they walked backwards and he put her back to the wall pushing her up it as he kissed her all over, she closed her eyes feeling nothing but passion, he moved up to her lips and ran his hands up her sides as he stopped and lifted her off the ground and carried her upstairs. When they got upstairs he layed her on the bed, she took off all of his clothes and he removed her lingere which joined his clothes in a heap on the floor, he kissed her everywhere and she teased him and lightly ran her finger tips down his back as they made love.

They were laying in eachothers arms Nikki's back was facing his and he kissed her neck and cheek as she ran her fingers through the front of her hair. "I can't wait to marry you" Victor said kissing her neck, Nikki smiled "I love you" she said taking his hand "I love you too" he replied as he kissed it. The doorbell rang and Victor groaned in frusteration, Nikki kissed him and got out of bed as she put her robe on and walked downstairs, she opened the door and saw Ashley staring back at her. "Hi Ashley" Nikki said opening the door wide and tying up her robe and walking into the living room. "What is it?" Nikki asked as she pulled the tie on her robe "What is it? Nikki why did my daughter come home and not even speak to me?" Ashley asked "Ashley, I have no idea, shes not my daughter" Nikki replied frusterated and exhausted with Ashley "Oh but you think of her as your own don't you Nikki" Ashley replied "I love her very much, yes" Nikki said as Victor came downstairs in his robe also "Oh well isn't this just sweet" Ashley said "God Ashley it's none of your buisness" Nikki replied "Oh it's my buisness when you subject my daughter to it" Ashley said "I haven't subjected her to anything, especially now my and Victor's romantic relationship my god I have children to" Nikki replied "Well I wouldn't be suprised" Ashley said "Do you really expect me to flaunt my relationship with my husband infront of Abby or my children?" Nikki asked "Well they never stopped you from touching absoloutely constantly" Ashley replied "that's called love sweetheart" Nikki said "Well why don't you keep your romantic relationship with eachother out of my daughters life" Ashley replied "My romantic relationship with him is not anywhere near her, it's between me and Victor, we are about to be married and I will not be made out to feel ashamed about having a sexual loving relationship with my husband" Nikki said "Alright well you do that, keep Abby out of it" Ashley replied picking up her purse "I will do that and Abby was never involved" Nikki yelled. Ashley slammed the door and Nikki sighed in frusteration.

"My god!" Nikki said turning to Victor "she has the nerve to accuse us of Abby not talking to her mother?" Nikki said firmly "just ignore her sweetheart" VIctor replied "well I don't want Abby hearing about this she doesn't need to be tied up in this kind of thing" Nikki said "I agree, she doesn't" Victor said "this is compltely ridiculous" Nikki replied. "You know Abby was finally starting to warm up to me and now shes probably going to hate me after the things Ashley is going to say to that poor girl" Nikki said "she could never hate you baby, Abby will understand eventually" he replied stroking her arm "Well I hope Ashley doesn't brainwash her" Nikki said, Victor kissed her "You look tired, lets go to bed" Victor said, Nikki nodded. They got up to the bedroom and before they go in bed Nikki stopped him "Just hold me ok" Nikki said taking off his robe, he kissed her gently and she let out tears while he stroked her back, he pulled the string on her robe and his hands ran down every part of her. They layed down and made love again.

They were laying in eachothers arms, he pulled her in as close as he could get her and she had tears in her eyes "What's wrong baby" he whispered as he kissed her cheek "I'm just so worried about all of this" she replied, he tightened his hold on her body "about all what?" he asked kissing her cheek and neck trying to comfort her, she smiled "just everyone, Abby, Ashley, Paul" she replied "sweetheart why do they matter?" he asked continuing to kiss her "Well Abby does, Ashley and Paul i'm just so tired of them trying to butt in on everything between us, it's gotten so far with Ashley she accused me of flaunting my romantic relationship with you infront of a child" she replied "she is desperate, not because she wants me, because shes jealous of you" VIctor said "Oh honey I think it's exactly because she wants you. She wouldn't be doing all of this because shes jealous of me, and why would she be? She has everything I have and more" Nikki replied "Sweetheart, are you serious? Ashley doesn't hold a candle to you and I'm not just saying that. You're gorgeous, you have 2 beautiful children, you're successful you're everything" Victor said, Nikki smiled and snuggled into him more, he continued to kiss her cheek and neck. "Thank you" Victor whispered "For what" she asked "for giving me the life you have given me, with our children and grandchildren" Victor replied with tears in his eyes "and most of all with you" he added, her eyes filled up with tears "I've needed you for so long" Nikki said "I'm so sorry sweetheart" he replied letting out tears, Nikki turned around and stroked his hair "I never meant any of the words I said to you" he added, Nikki cried "I know baby, I know" she replied hugging him, he kissed her neck and hugged her tight "It's ok" she added, he kissed her neck and cheek and moved to her lips "I love you" she whispered putting her head against his "I love you" he replied kissing her lips "come here" he said opening his arms, she layed against him as close as she could get and he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep in eachothers arms. 


End file.
